Drink Me Dry
by The-3Misfits
Summary: Leona's Brand New To White Chapel! Let's Welcome her the Traditional White Chapel Greeting...


Hey party people! Ha-Ha wow I'm such a creeper! I have an O.C. and I hope you like her. Okay my first MBAV Fanfiction. I'm not sure what pairings are coming up so yeah. So yeah take it easy on me. Please… 0.0

~~Ethan's pov."Benny stop staring. Benny it's getting creepy. Stop." I whispered sternly glancing back and forth between Benny and the new girl. I scratched my arm, gosh why did we have to hide in this bush? Yeah, that's right I'm in a bush staring...at a girl. Dosen't this just yell 'CREEPER!' or "STRANGER DANGER!' "Benny if you want to talk to her go help her with her family's boxes."

I saw her knee the box trying to get a better grip. I stood up and brushed of my jean's walking up to the girl. I could hear Benny calling me in hushed tones, but I ignored him. I didn't even notice I got so close to the house until I heard her gasp and glass break."Oh Good God!" She screamed holding her heart, "Did you just come out of a bush?" She asked pointing to the shrub."Uhh…No..no well I didn't want to watch you it's just my friend was..Never mind." I stuttered creating an awkward silence. I took this time to look her up and down. She was at least 5'2 With very detailed curves, She had big brown eyes with green and gold specks inside, Long Jet black hair was put up into a messy bun with Bright red and Envy Green Highlights In her bangs.

"Here let me get the box." I said bending down and picking up the neglected nodded,"Thanks." She whispered walking back up the drive way and into the brick red house. I followed. No furniture was in the living room yet but a guy sat in the middle of the floor blowing up a Air- mattress.

"Hey. Don't you think you should put those up stairs?" She asked pointing to the large wooden staircase."Hey! Dork Shut- Up we know what were…," Oh crap he saw me. "Well Leona who's this?" He said at the same time walking towards us. " Uhh Hi Im Ethan." I gulped. He is a large man, quite tall And whatnot. "humph." He grunted looking between Leona and me. ding-dongSaved by the bell I thought. Leona ran to the door and opened it slightly and smiled.

"Hi I'm your neighbor, across the street and I brought pie. You could call me Grandma Weir, this is Benny my grandson.""Well thanks. I'm Leona my mother should be coming back soon she went to get food n' stuff." she said walking back into the living room. Benny spoted me and stared with wide eyes."Hi I'm Tyler. Nice to meet you." said 'tyler' backing away from his stance in front of me to shake Grandma Weirs hand. " I'm Benny." benny waved to both Tyler did the upwards nod thing and Leona waved."Well Benny, I'm going to go you can come now if you want."Grandma said. "Benny could stay if he wanted, for dinner actually. It's almost 7:00 p.m. you could stay to." Leona offered. "Where should I put the box?"

Leona pov. (9:00 pm)"So Benny," my mom stared, " do you or Ethan play any sports?" she pushed more mashed patatos on his plate. "I play football and Ethan play World of Warcraft." benny laughed as Ethans' mouth went shaped an 'o' " Well you play it to!" he defended. I laughed."You guys play World of Warcraft too? That's awesome!" I gushed laughing and skipping to the sink throwing plates in there carelessly.

"Those boys are so nice. I want to tak to Benny's grandmother if you don't mind. You could take both of them to your room." She said giving me the 'grown-up talking look' she gave me scince I was 3."Fine gottcha." I sighed, and walked back into the dinning room. " you guys wanna go up into my room?"

"Yeah." Benny said pushing his chair and motioning Ethan to do the same. We walked upstairs and I wiggeled the door handle but I wouldn't budge."Oh come on door please..." I whispered holding the door tightly. I twisted and I sighed. Stupid door. I stared at the door wising it would oped. Then it did the door creaked open slowly like one of those creepy movies.

"Well alright then." Benny said laughing at the end. I walked into the room and sighed."Well this is my room. Don't break anything." I warned them feeling the wall for a light switch. I flipped the light switch on and it flashed a bright golden light before shimmering down to a normal state."Woah!" benny screamed running twoards my bookshelf where I keep my StarTreck,Warehouse 13, and Battle Star Galactica merch.

"I can't believe you have all of this stuff! Finnaly I can talk to someone who didnt cry at the end of Harry you didn't did you?" he turned to face me slowly. "Ah no but got a little teary eyed." And it was the truth. They will be dearly missed that trio of wizardry and fun."I didn't even cry it was alergies." Ethan said."Well alright then. Lets watch a movie!" i exclaimed happipy. 3 hours later we are sprawld out on a blanket under my t.v the movie long forgotten along with the big bowl of popcorn. I have officially made two new friends.


End file.
